


A different universe

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Kiss, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, I don't know any tags, Parallel Universes, The Force Ships It, dream - Freeform, married, reylo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Ren has terrible headaches and one day he wakes up in a different room and meets the Rey of this universe.





	

It was the third time this week that Ren stormed growling out of a meeting, leaving the officers in shock and General Hux irritated.

The officers knew Ren as a silent man, he rarely said anything during meetings and just sat there, making everybody nervous. They all knew he used the Force and he was known for choking people or destroying things in his rage. They didn’t even dare to speculate about why Ren abruptly left.

But even if they would speculate, they would never have guessed that he left because he was plagued by terrible headaches. Headaches so terrible it felt like his head was splitting, his body floating and everything around him was a blur. Ren had already visited a doctor who couldn’t find a thing wrong with him. He had contained his anger and repressed his desire to choke the poor trembling woman. This time, he could barely walk and when he was outside the room, feeling Hux’s irritation (he was broadcasting a lot), he fell on the floor, almost passing out from the pain. Stormtroopers helped him up and Ren pushed them away, groaning in pain and wobbling away.

* * *

In his quarters Ren took of his mask and immediately collapsed on his bed. The pain had ebbed away a little bit, but it was still there, plaguing him and he was so tired. His whole body felt heavy and his eyes couldn’t open. Slowly he drifted off in sleep and with sleep the pain in his head went away. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on a different bed in a different bedroom. The bedroom looked very domestic, with a closet and pictures on the wall and a window open. It looked a little bit like his parent’s bedroom. Groaning he stood up and looked at the picture on the bed stand, picking it up. It was a colorful picture of a bride and a groom on their wedding, kissing each other. He couldn’t see who the people were, but he recognized persons in the mass of people who were cheering at the bride and groom. His mother, his uncle, the Wookie, the traitor, the pilot Dameron. Why would he dream of those people? What was this place? Ren groaned. Well, at least his horrible headache was gone.

‘Admiring yourself?’ A woman’s voice. ‘You always told everyone you met that you looked very handsome on our wedding day.’

Ren turned around abruptly. The scavenger was standing in the door opening, but she didn’t look much like a scavenger anymore. She had eaten, he noticed, she looked fuller, beautiful. She had a fuller face with rosy cheeks and more hips. She didn’t look so scrawny anymore. Her hair was braided and she wore a light blue dress.

‘Why are you here?’ Ren asked.

‘This must be strange to you.’ The scavenger sighed. ‘I’m sorry, I’ll explain it all to you. But first… can I hug you?’

Ren frowned and she smiled softly. ‘Please… it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, Ben.’

She crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, murmuring softly to herself. Ren softly put his arms around her also and one hand trailed to her hair to softly stroke it. She smelled nice, Ren thought and immediately scolded him for it.

She stepped away. ‘Sit down, please, and I’ll explain it to you.’

‘I’m your wife.’ She eventually said after a long silence.

‘Okay?’ Ren brought out.

‘You handle it better than I thought. You have light in you. That’s good. The Sith Kylo almost killed me when I told him that, before he realized that this is all a dream.’

‘So this is a dream.’ Kylo said. ‘Are you real?’

‘I’m just as real as you. We’re sharing this dream. But I’m not the Rey you know. I don’t even know if your Rey is alive, if you’re friends, if you even know her.’

‘I know her. We’re not friends, but she’s alive.’ Kylo whispered. ‘She gave me this scar.’

‘I’m assuming you deserved it.’ Rey smiled softly.

‘I killed my own father.’ Ren blurted. ‘And I tortured her and almost killed her and her friends. I deserved it.’

Rey swallowed. ‘But there’s still light in you. It’s there, I can feel it.’

‘So I should just run to the Light side?’ Kylo said angrily. ‘Really, do you think it’s that easy? That my mother would welcome me with open arms? I bet I’m lucky if my Rey doesn’t slice my head off my body as soon as I even appear there.’

‘I never said it was going to be easy.’ Rey said. ‘You don’t know her a lot? I mean your Rey.’

‘No.’

‘I’m forgiving, Ben.’ Rey said and took his hand. It was the first time that Kylo noticed how small she was. Her hand was tiny against his. ‘And I’m sure your Rey is also.’

‘Where are we?’ Kylo asked after a long time.

‘In my house. Well, it was Ben and mine’s house, but he’s gone.’ Rey whispered.

‘I’m gone?’ Kylo asked.

‘My Ben died heroically, during a battle. He didn’t leave me alone tough, I can still feel him in me, around me, everywhere.’ Rey said. ‘I can’t explain it. But we’re in my universe. I don’t know what’s causing it, but sometimes I have dreams where I meet Ben Solo’s from other universes. I knew you were coming, I get headaches.’

‘Oh.’ Kylo said and unconsciously he stroked her cheek. ‘Oh.’

‘Or Kylo Ren’s. I think you’re a Kylo Ren.’ Rey said, and tears shone in her eyes. ‘Seeing you it makes me miss him a little. Can I hug you again?’

Kylo embraced her immediately and she clung to him, tears spilling down her pink cheeks and her body trembling in his arms. Eventually she looked up at him, her face wet from the tears and her lips so beautifully cherry red and Kylo couldn’t contain himself. Softly he pushed his lips on hers and he could swear she melted in his arms, moaning softly.

* * *

Ren woke up and shot upright. He brought his fingers to his lips and he swore he could feel a tingle. He realized his headache was gone. In another universe Rey shot upright in her bed, looking around in the darkness. She could still feel his warm lips on hers and she smiled in the dark room.


End file.
